


Under the covers

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [36]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Prompt fulfillment: Tom Hiddleston’s feet sticking out of the covers at the end of bed.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Under the covers

**T** om is still in bed when you emerge from the bathroom, towel wrapped around you snugly. He’s usually up and running laps around you. It’s odd, this change of pace, something you won’t let go unremarked. “Tom?” you call, reaching to poke the lump of his form that is hidden under the duvet.

“Mrrph,” comes his reply, muffled by the layers over his head. He moves beneath the covers though, showing he’s awake enough for interaction. 

You hook the edge of the duvet with three fingers and peel it back to try to hunt for him. Maybe if he sees sunlight he’ll be further motivated to rise from the bed. “Time to get up.” 

He starts stretching and you think that’s done it, but then he pulls the duvet from your grasp and disappears beneath it once more. 

You caught a glimpse of a lovely case of bedhead - the result of his coming to bed right after showering. It had been late, when he got home. “Two minutes more.” 

“Two minutes more, he says.” You mutter while suppressing your smile. He’s not yet awake enough to fight being grumpy. You walk the length of the bed, pausing when you see that his actions have both shifted him down so that his long form is partially unsupported by the bed, and also that the duvet now only reaches to his ankles. His uncovered foot is too tempting - you reach out and run a fingernail from the ball of his foot down his arch. You only get halfway to his heel before he jerks away from your touch. 

His feet, one of the many places he’s ticklish. 

Tom’s groan precedes the shifting of pillows and blankets, the face he’s making as he emerges from beneath the bed linen a blending of annoyance and humor. “You should have let me sleeeep.” 

“Oh?” You arc an eyebrow up, grinning at him. 

“Mmmhmmm–” is his reply as he wraps and arm around your waist and drags you back into the bed with him. 


End file.
